With the improvement of the society and the development of the economic, the general gasoline engine industry is provided with a good development platform. And the booming general gasoline engine industry further accelerates the development of its accessorial industries, one of which is the carburetor industry.
A carburetor is a equipment that mixes a certain amount of fuel and some air to keep the engine working normally, so as to prevent the engine from stopping work or damage under a “lacking fuel” condition, which is caused by that no sufficient fuel can be mixed with the air, and in turn, make the engine works more reliably and safely, decrease malfunction of the engine, improve the average life without malfunction of the engines, and save time for people. Meanwhile, the carburetor monitors whether superfluous fuel is mixed with the air so as to insure the proportion of the mixed fuel and air and, in turn, prevent the engine from working under a “rich fuel” condition, which may cause the engine to stop working, generate a lot of smoke, work in bad condition or waste fuel. Thus, the carburetor works as a heart of an engine, and the performance of the carburetor plays an important role in the engine's performance. Therefore, choosing a good carburetor is one of key factors to maintain the engine and bring the engine into full play.
During the course of starting the engine, there is a need to increase the caliber of the carburetor's output port and increase the fuel output. And at the same time, it is also needed to close the air passage of the carburetor to make the engine have a high density fuel so as to increase the probability of the successful start of the engine. However, the carburetors on the market generally have the following drawbacks.
At present, before a carburetor leaves the factory, a metering pin, used for controlling the amount of the fuel supplied by the main fuel supply device and the idle speed fuel supply device, is adjusted according to the technique state matched with the engine, such that the air and the fuel can be mixed in an optimal proportion to bring the engine into fill play when the carburetor supplies fuel to the engine, finally saving the energy. Nonetheless, in order to increase the probability of the successful start of the engine and decrease the times of starting the engine, the carburetor should work with the fuel and the air having a high mixing proportion. Accordingly, after a successful start, the carburetor is required to work normally under a best mixing condition so as to bring the engine into full play and extend the operating life of the engine. However, the prior carburetors can not achieve above-mentioned requirements.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved carburetor with a starter, which is capable of increasing the mixing proportion of the fuel and the air to increase the probability of the successful start of the engine, and accurately keeping the optimal mixing proportion of the fuel and the air after the successful start, such that the engine can be brought into full play and the useful life of the engine can be prolonged.